¿Quien es Eli?
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Dando vueltas por ahí, Eli encuentra una nueva babosa que jamas había visto antes. En un duelo inesperado, prueba usarla, pero algo sale mal y es golpeado por la misma. ¿Qué poder tendrá esta nueva amiga?
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia libre para el equipo Shane. Pronto lo tomo para descansar, Kord decidio visitar a Garfio Rojo y charlar un rato de piezas e inventos, Trixie se quedo en casa editando algunos videos e Eli prefirio salir a caminar por los alrededores.  
Salio con Berpy, Jouls y Dirigible a dar unas vueltas en su meca. Luego de un rato las babosas le indicaron que querian bajar y explorar el lugar.

-Bien chicos.- dijo colocandolos en el suelo. Corrieron y jugaron un buen rato hasta cansarse. Eli estaciono su vehiculo y examino el lugar. Este era hermoso. Habian plantas y hongos coloridos por doquier. Debajo de uno de los hongos azules un grupo de babosas sierra jugueteaban a perseguirse entre si. Eli rio al verlas deslisarse y rodar por el terreno. Pero un sonido proveniente de un arbusto detras de estas distrajo su atencion. Se acerdo para ver mas de cerca y se sorprendio al ver a una babosa con la que jamas de habia encontrado antes.

-Hola pequen'a, que haces aqui escondida?- la babosa se asomo para ver al lanzador y salio de su escondite. Esta era de un color celeste claro, poseia solo un ojo, tenia una gran marca en forma de signo de interrogacion que iba desde su ojo hasta su estomago, era algo pequen'a comparada con el esto de las babosas y tenia un par de antenas como Berpy. Eli extendio su mano para que subiera. Se acerco con algo de temor y finalmente subio.- No te preocupes, no te hare dan'o.- La llevo con el resto de su arsenal.- Miren chicos, halle un nuevo compan'ero.

Berpy fue la primera en acercarse en cuanto la coloco en el suelo. Noto de inmediato que era bastante timida. Le sonrio y la llevo con las demas. Entre chillidos y saltos, le dieron la bienvenida. Eli sonrio feliz de uqe hubieran aceptado, pero otro ruido detuvo la celebracion.

-No creo que sea otra babosa, amigos.- dijo mientras su equipo se ponia en posicion, listos para ser disparados. Con su lanzadora en mano, avanzo en silencio hacia el ruido. Se escondio tras unas plantas para descubrir a Twist con unos hombres de Blakk. Parecian estar buscando algo en el lugar.

-Nada de este lado.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Sigan buscando!- ordeno el joven. Parecia que ser aprendiz de Blakk lo habia afectado. Su mal genio comenzaba a serle contagioso. Eli cargo a Berpy y se acerco aun mas en silencio. Tenia un plan. Apunto a un enorme hongo que se encontraba justo detras de todos ellos y disparo. Lo que comenzo como un incendio, luego provoco que el hongo cayera, alertando a los guardias y haciendolos huir. Creyendo haber corrido a todos, Eli salio riendo de su escondite.

-Nada mal para haber venido solo. Todo un escuadron de reconocimiento de Blakk auyentado.

-No todo el escuadron.- dijo el chico rubio detras suyo. Eli volteo para quedar de frente, mostrando su recien adquirida babosa sobre su hombro derecho. Twist parecia sorprendido.- Donde hallaste esa babosa?

- Para que nesecitas saber eso?

-Blakk me envio por ella, y te aseguro que no me ire hasta obtenerla.- termino de decir esto cargando una babosa carnero malvada.

- Y como se que en realidad esre tu y no Lucky?

-Vaya, parece que finalmente aprendiste esa leccion.

-Esa y muchas mas.- disparo a Dirigible de sorpresa contra el, golpeandolo. Twist volvio a ponerse de pie y disparo su babosa cargada. Eli la esquivo, pero cuando estaba por cargar a Jouls, Twist se le adelando con Lucky. En cuanto esta le dio, no solo provoco que cayera, si no que ademas altero sus sentidos, regresando asi el truco de los hologramas.- No puede ser.

-Jaja, nunca creas que lo sabes todo, Eli.- Jouls no bastaria para deshacerse de todos los chicos que ahora veia, asi que decidio probar otra estrategia, intentando con la nueva babosa.

- Quieres intentar, amiguito?- la babosa asintio de manera timida y fue cargada. Aun desconociendo sus poderes, Eli la lanzo.  
Se transformo al alcanzar la velocidad requerida, tomando una forma impresionante (leer la nota de autor abajo). No disparo ni fuego, ni rayos, ni gas, ni niguna otra especie de ataque ofensivo, solo irradiaba una especie de luz celeste. Destruyo a dos de los hologramas, pero para mala suerte de su lanzador, el tercero estaba situado en frente de una roca. Al chocar con este, reboto con la roca y regreso al Shane, quien fue impactado por el golpe. En la confucion, Twist escapo. Eli quedo inconsiente unos segundos. Sus babosas se acercaron a el para tratar de despertarlo. Una descarga de Jouls fue suficiente para que volviera. La pequen'a babosa se acerco temerosa. Ella si sabia de sus poderes y sabia como resultaria aquello. Eli se sento, cubriendose con una mano su frente, el lugar donde le habia dado. Miro a su alrededor bastante confundido.

- Que... que es esto? Donde estoy?- sus babosas chillaron para llamar su atencion.- Aaahhh! Que son ustedes?- Berpy penso que lo mejor seria traer al resto de la banda, asi que dejo al extran'ado muchacho al cuidado de las otras tres.

El el refugio...

- Podrian bajar el volumen de esa computadora? Que horas son estas de la madrugada para despertar a un topoide?

-Ahmm... medio dia?- respondio la lanzadora peliroja con un tono de sarcaso en su voz.

-Ah, bueno... volvere a dormir...- dijo Pronto medio dormido. Trixie nego con su cabeza y siguio con su trabajo. En la puerta,  
un sonido llamo su atencion. Se paro de su lugar y abrio, para encontrar a Berpy completamente ansiosa.

- Berpy? Que te ocurre? Donde esta Eli?- la babosa solo contunuo chillando con urgencia, asi que la tomo y se subio a su meca.- Puedes llevarme con el?- pregunto. Berpy asintio. Salio lo mas rapido que pudo, siguiendo por donde la babosa infierno le indicaba. En solo unos minutos, se toparon con la meca del lider de la Banda. Trixie freno y Berpy salto de su hombro, caminando hacia su duen'o. Sorprendida tambien por la hermosa apariencia de aquel lugar, la chica no tardo en sacar su camara y filmar los alrededores. Grabo todo de manera seguida, hasta que vio el enorme hongo caido a traves de su lente.

- Wow! Que fue lo que paso aqui?- Berpy chillo y Trixio siguio el ruido. Encontro a Eli en el suelo, en posicion fetal,  
rodeado por sus propias babosas, quienes lo miraban con tristeza.- Que pasa aqui? Te volvio a golpear una babosa nocturna?-  
dijo acercandose a el.

- Una que? Que es lo que sucede? Que es este lugar? Quien eres tu?- Trixie se asusto con esta ultima pregunta. Volteo hacia Berpy. Esta solo se encogio de hombros y ambas volvieron a verlo.

-Eli, estas bien?

- Quien es Eli?  
============================================================================================================================ Chan, chan, chan! Ok, les pedi que revisaran aca por que quiero subir sketchs y dibujos de las babosas que invento a mi pagina de FaceBook y DeviantArt, asi que en cuanto esten listas, les avisare. Busquenme en FaceBook como CriXar. 


	2. De vuelta al refugio

- Disculpa?- dijo Trixie de manera incredula.- Berpy, que pasa con el?- la babosa infierno se acerco hacia la nueva babosa del arsenal del Shane. Trixie la tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y la acerco hacia si para observarla con mas detenimiento.

- Aaahhh! Aleja esa cosa de mi!- exclamo el chico echandose para atras.

- Por que? No va a hacerte dan'o.

-Tal vez, yo solo se que luego de ver esa cosa, todo se volvio negro.

- Negro? Oh no.- Trixie coloco a las babosas de Eli en su meca y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Quien eres tu?- pregunto el extran'ado, tomando en cuanta que para el, ella aparecio asi de la nada y ahora le ayudaba.

-Pues, lo creas o no, nos conocemos.

- Enserio? Yo... no lo recurdo.

-No me sorprende. Te explicare todo luego. Ahora hay que irnos.

- A donde?- el la siguio hacia las mecas.

-Tu solo ven.- se subio con agilidad en Boom-r, pero antes de siquiera encenderlo, vio a Eli mirando fijamente su propia mecabestia con cara de perdido.

-Esto es genial, que es?- dijo colocando sus manos sobre el vehiculo, ilusionado como un nin'o.

-Esto debe ser una broma...- dijo ella para si. Bajo de su meca y se acerco a Lake ( se escribe asi el nombre de la meca de Eli?) para programarlo en piloto automatico.

-Parece que sabes lo que haces.- exclamo impresionado.

-Si, pero tu no. Ven, vamos en la mia.- volvio a subir e Eli hizo lo mismo detras de ella.- Ahora sujetate y por nada del mundo vayas a soltarte, entendido?

- Por que? Que pasara si me suelto?

- Realmente quieres comprobar que pasa?

-Nop.- dijo sumiso sosteniendose de su cintura. Trixie puso en marcha ambas mecas y estas avanzaron a gran velocidad. Un par de saltos por poco provocaron que el desubicado chico cayera del vehiculo. Eli queria evitar caer, pero no estaba acostubrado a viajar de una manera tan inusual y menos obligado a sujetarse de una chica.  
En solo unos minutos, llegaron al refugio. Ella volteo, solo para soltar una carcajada al ver la expresion de susto en la cara de su compan'ero.

-Jajaja, estas bien, Eli?

- Acaso bromeas?- reclamo el bajando de Boom-r.- Y por que me llamas Eli?

-Ese es tu nombre.

-Ah.

- Enserio no recuerdas nada? Ni a Berpy?- pregunto Trixie preocupada bajando tambien.

- Quiene es Berpy?- ella extendio su mano, mostrandola.

- Aaaaaahhhh!- Eli retrodecio sin fijarse y cayo encima de su meca. Berpy lo miro desepcionado y volteo hacia Trixie.

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Te repito que no va a lastimarte.- intento volver a acercarlo hacia Eli.

- Pero que son?

- Son babosas!- El bajo la mirada hacia su mano y se acerco curioso.

-Bueno, son algo tiernas.- dijo acariciando a la infierno. Trixie sonrio. Al menos ya no les temia.- Pero aun tengo una duda, quien eres tu?- la chica suspiro. Al parecer, por el momento habia que empezar de cero con el.

-Mi nombre es Trixie.

-Trixie... me gusta. Tiene estilo.- dijo Eli algo timido, justo como la primera vez que la conocio.

-Gracias. Ahora, vamos adentro. Tal vez algo aqui te refresque la memoria.- abrio la puerta con la esperanza de que sus impresiones susto ya habian pasado, pero cayo en la cuenta de que se equivocaba al verlo sobresaltarse cuando vio a Kord.

- Aaaahhhhh!- grito igual que cuando vio a su propio arsenal, y se escondio detras la puerta. El troll de las cavernas colocaba unas piezas recien entregadas por su nuevo colega Grafio Rojo en su meca, e ignoraba por completo la situacion.

-Si, se que se ve genial ahora, pero gaurda tus gritos para cuando termine.

-Ojala fuera por eso que grita...- dijo la peliroja, avanzando hacia su computadora. Eli la siguio. En este mundo "nuevo"  
para el, ella parecia ser lo unico que lo aliviaba. Trixie la encendio si se dispuso a buscar algunas fotografias para ensen'arle.

- Quien es ese?- susurro Eli.

-Ese es Kord, y es un amigo.

- Tambien lo conozco?

-Si, y el tampoco va a dan'arte.- Eli volteo hacia Kord y se acerco lentamente. Observo con cuidado lo que hacia, hasta que su compan'ero comenzo a sentirse vigilado e incomodo.

-Ehmmm... puedo ayudarte?

-Eso que haces con los animales de metal es increible.

- Animales... de metal?

-Si, como la haces?- el troll se quedo algo perplejo por lo que decia.

-Kord, puedes venir aqui un momento?- llamo Trixie. El dejo sus herramientas algo fuera del alacance de Eli y se acerco a la computadora.

- Que pasa con Eli?

-Si no me equivoco, lo golpeo una babosa Amnesius. Perdio por completo la memoria, cuando lo halle, ni siquiera sabia quien era el mismo. No hay manera de hacerlo recuperar sus recuerdos, o al menos, no se cual es.

-Esto esta mal, quiere decir que no recuerda de quien es hijo, de donde vino, o como lanzar uan babosa...

-Peor aun, les temia a las babosas!

-No puede ser.

-Oh, si puede ser. Hay que mantenerlo aqui hasta que encontremos las manera de solucionar esto.

- Por que no puede salir?

-Bien, lo dejamos dar vueltas por todo BajoTerra, asi podria perderse sin saber como regresar, podria ser atacado por un sabueso de babosas o peor aun: Blakk podria encontrarlo y confundirlo, haciendolo trabajar para el.

-De acuerdo, el se queda aqui. Pero que haremos? No puede quedarse asi para siempre.

-Por ahora, hay que comenzar a recordarle cosas lo mas pronto posible. Eso hasta que su memoria vuelva o hallemos una cura, lo que pase primero.

-Muy bien, vere que puedo hacer...- regreso con el joven Shane.- Ey, dime una cosa, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas de nosotros?

-No se quienes son ustedes, realmente no los recuerdo.

-Ya veo...

-Oye, necesito saber una cosa.

- Que?

-Esa chica, Trixie, donde la conoci?

-En una gran competencia de duelos.- Eli bajo la mirada, tratando de recordar, luego volvio a levantarla y la miro.

- Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Claro.

-Ella... tiene novio?  
============================================================================================================================ Oky, hasta aca el sugundo capitulo! Gracias por leer, en unos dias sigo con el tercero.  
En mi FaceBook y Twitter publico cuando voy a subir historias o capitulos. Si quieren pedir algo, ya sea alguna situacion que les gustaria leer en un fic o una historia completa, me lo pueden pedir ahi. Tambien me gusta poner una que otra foto de los personajes de mis fics.  
Busquenme como CriXar :) 


	3. Viejos videos y una buena caida

Kord se quedo algo atonito con esa pregunta, pero luego una sonrisa malisiosa se dibujo en su rostro...

-No, ella no tiene novio... se puede saber a que viene la pregunta?- Eli se sonrojo al caer en razon de lo que habia dicho.

-No, a nada. Solo curiosidad...

-Claro... bueno, creo que es mejor empezar de una buena vez. Oye, Trixie, tienes algo?

-Sip. Eli, ven a ver esto...- puso en reproduccion uno de sus primeros videos del equipo, el de la primera competencia de babosas de Eli...

"Video"...

Se veia en la pantalla una serie de balncos de disparo siendo destruidos por varios lanzadores. En efecto, era unas tomas increibles, pero un chico se interpuso en frente de ellas.

-Disculpa, arruinas mi toma...- dijo la camarografa al muchacho. Este de inmediato se hizo a un lado, pero luego algo parecio atraer su atencion y camino hacia la chica.

-Ey, eres tu.- ninguno de los dos salia en la toma ahora, pero aun se les podia oir hablar mientras la peliroja grababa a un sujeto rubio preparando su lanzadora y disparando.- Eh, gracias otra vez por... ya sabes...

- Que? Por haberte salvado? Ese sera nuestro secreto...

-Bueno, te debo una. Soy Eli.

-Trixie. Le dijiste al tipo que eras un Shane, eso es cierto?

-Sip. Necesito ganar algunas babosas antes de empezar a combatir el mal y esas cosas... Para que usas la camara?

-Quiero grabar la competencia. Estoy buscando cosas que me den una ventaja.- de repente se oyo un grito y la camara se enfoco en este. Un sujeto corria lejos de su oponente, quien cargo una babosa tornado y le disparo, lanzandolo esta lejos del lugar.

- Quien es el?

-Jonh Bull. Deberas vencerlo para ganar el torneo. Aun no le encontre una debilidad, salvo el hecho de que es un presumido.-  
dijo en referencia al "baile de la victoria" que hacia el pesado lanzador.

"Fin del video" (si ven el primer capitulo de la serie, se fijan que en esa parte Trixie parece apagar o modificar la camara, de manera que ya no esta grabando.)

- Que era ese lugar?- pregunto Eli.

-Ese fue tu primer torneo de babosas. Quedaste en segundo lugar, luego del sujeto que viste ahi.

-Mmmm...- penso un momento y luego dijo.- Y fue asi como nos conocimos?

-Sip. Tu parecias algo perdido en ese momento.

-Ya veo...

- Recuerdas algo de eso?- pregunto el troll.

-No, de verdad.

-Rayos... hay algo mas?

-Jaja, seguro que lo hay...- busco mas videos y encontro justo lo que buscaba.

"Video"

-Elije una de estas.- dijo Kord abriendo un contenedor.

- Babosas estropeadas? Es genial.- dijo el joven del video, tomando una de ellas.

- Que? No es genial.- reclamo el topoide.- Estas no sirven.

-Todas las babosas sirven, incluso las estropeadas.

-Y dime, que sabes sobre los duelos?

- Que debos saber? Primero eliges una babosa y luego la lanzas, alcanza los ciento sesenta kilometros y se transforma,  
hasta que su oponente se rinda. Mi papa me lo explico como unas cien veces.- Eli estaba impresionado. Enserio el sabia todo eso? Y como es que ahora no lo recordaba?

-Si, bueno, explicar algo no es luchar. En esta competencia, si ganas, le puedes quitar una babosa a tu oponente, asi que si pierdes cualquier combate, incluso la clasificacion...

-Hasta podria perder a Berpy...- al oir ese nombre, Eli creyo recordar algo. Berpy? De donde podria conocer ese nombre?

- Deveras estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo?

-No tengo otra alternativa, o si?

-Nop. A luchar!

"Pausa en el Video"

- Algo de esto te suena familiar, Eli?- pregunto Trixie. El chico solo nego con la cabeza.

-Esto no mejora.- dijo el troll.

-Parece que debemos empezar otra vez de cero contigo.- dijo ella poniendose de pie. Camino hacia su arsenal y trajo la lanzadora del Shane.- Sabes como usala?- pregunto entregandosela.

-Puedo intentar...- presumio. La tomo correctamente, pero disparo sin antes cargarla.- Creo que esta defctuosa.- Berpy nego con la cabeza frustrado, mientras la joven se acerco al desubicado muchacho con una babosa destello.

-Tienes que cargarla primero.- tomo el arma y coloco a la babosa adentro.

-Wow, esperas que dispare a ese animalito?

-Ehmmm... si. Para eso es.

-Pero no se hara dan'o, o si?

-Debe ser una broma.- Kord comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- Solo disparala asi.- le apunto y disparo con una babosa jabonosa, quien lo encerro dentro de si.

- Que? No es posible, como hizo eso?

-Tu mismo te oiste explicandolo en el video.- contesto Trixie desde afuera.- Al alcanzar esa velocidad, las babosas se transforman, por eso sonusadas en los duelos.

-Esto se vuelve cada cez mas extran'o.- lo sacaron de la babosa y guardaron las lanzadoras. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo (Pronto sigue durmiendo, xd) y las babosas de colocaron cerca de ellos. Kord tomo a su babosa trilladora (sierra).

-Sera mejor probar con algo distinto. De que crees que es esta babosa?- Eli la tomo y la observo durante unos instantes.

-Mmmm... de agua?- dedujo por su color azulado.

-No, una babosa trilladora. Funciona para partir o incluso destruir cosas.- Eli quedo algo confundido.

-Creo que hay que empezar mas facil.- dijo Trixie. Ella tomo la babosa jabonosa con la que recien le habian hecho una muestra.- Dime que viste que hace esta?

-Pues, encierra a sus victimas dentro de si misma.- bromeo el. Trixie bajo la mirada, desanimada, si que Eli decidio dejar las bromas un rato.-... pero tambien era algo resbalosa.

- Exacto!- exclamo ella. Tomo a Jouls.- Y esta?

- Energia?

-Bien, mejoras.- la chica le sonrio, feliz de su logor, haciendole sonrojarse. Siguieron asi un rato hasta que Eli memorizo,  
de nuevo, los poderes de la mitad de las babosas. La ultima fue Berpy, pero esta habia visto lo mismo que Kord y tenia preparada una travesura...

-Ahora, esta...- Trixie extendio su mano para tomar a la babosa infierno, pero en vez de dejarse tomar, corrio hacia Eli.  
La peliroja trato de seguirla.

-Espera, la tengo.- dijo Eli. Viendo que se dirigia hacia el, abrio sus manos para atraparla, sin fijarse que la babosa jabonosa habia dejado un pequen'o rastro abajo. Berpy hizo la ilusion de saltar hacia el, pero en realidad, aterrizo sobre una repisa detras suyo. Trixie seguia aun detras de ella, pero al tratar de tomarla en el aire, tropezo con Eli, quien tropezo con el rastro de jabon el suelo, haciendolos a ambos caer.

Con una risita, Berpy choco los cinco con Jabonosa y regresaron con las demas. Trixie levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Eli. El no se movio. Se quedo por un momento hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa. Poco a poco, una pequen'a sonrisa comenzo a crearse en su cara. Trixie tampoco parecia incomoda sobre el. Habia caido de manera que sus manos quedaron sobre sus hombros, e Eli tenia sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Si sus rostros hubieran quedado tan solo un poco mas cerca, sus labios habrian chocado tambien.

Kord solo se quedo en su lugar, riendose en voz baja de la divertida caida y esperando que ver quien reaccionaria primero...  
============================================================================================================================ Taran! Esto de subir fics sorpresa comienza a ser una costumbre. La verdad que fue sorpresa hasta para mi, les cuento: Esta man'ana me levante medio tristona, por que amanecio lloviendo. No es que odie la lluvia, pero soy de esa gente cuyo animo cambia con el clima. Ademas, andaba pensando la flojera que me daba ir a la secu. Como todavia faltaba un rato para entrar,  
se me ocurrio meterme a FanFiction a revisar mi cuenta. Y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

No sabia que en realidad les habia gustado esta historia. Y cuando vi los Reviews, no les voy a mentir, hasta me cambio la cara. Entonces se pense que seria buena idea al menos dejar a medio escribir este capitulo, para continuarlo al volver de clases, pero resulto que no hubo, asi que lo termine y subi hoy.

De verdad, muchisirisimas gracias por su apoyo. Les aseguro que me hicieron el dia. Sus comentarios y sugerencias me hacen querer ser mejor escritora. Y me gusta mucho conocerlos mas, asi que les voy a hacer, digamoslo asi, la "Bajo-Pregunta" de la semana: Si fueran lanzadores y lanzadoras como la Banda de Shane, que babosas estarian en su arsenal? Las mias las dire en el siguiente capitulo. Un abrazote y que tengan un superfeliz dia. 


	4. Como disparar otra vez

-Ehhmmmm... chicos?- dijo Kord, ya incomodo por la situacion. Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento.- dijeron ambos al unisono. Trixie se puso de pie y luego extendio su brazo para ayudar a su compan'ero.

-Jaja, debi haber tomado tu camara para grabar eso, Trixie.- la chica lo fulmino con la mirada y camino de regreso a la computadora. Las risas y el alboroto habia despertado al cuarto miembro del equipo.

- Se puede saber a que se debe el escandalo ahora?- reclamo Pronto. Eli se asusto al ver a esta nueva criatura, pero si algo habia aprendido hasta ahora era que lo gritos no mejoraban nada, sin embargo Trixie noto la impresion en su rostro y se acerco.

-Ese es Pronto, es un topoide.- le susurro.

- Un que?

-Es un amigo. Tambien es parte del equipo.- a Eli seguian confundiendole muchas cosas.

-Pronto, creo que es necesario explicarte algo...- el troll lo llevo aparte y trato de ponerlo al dia lo mas discreto posible con la situacion. Mientras tanto, Trixie siguio con el "entrenamiento" de las babosas.

- Cuando puedo empezar a lanzar babosas?

-Creo que podemos comenzar ahora.- ambos tomaron sus respectivas armas y salieron a un pequen'o espacio abierto que estaba detras del refugio.- Bien, primero tienes que colocar la babosa en el tubo.- Eli seguio cada cosa que hacia ella.- Luego, la cargas en la lanzadora y disparas.

Para no causar un autentico desastre, practicaron solo con babosas inofensivas, como las destello, jabonosas, gelatinosas,  
dividibles y fandango. Eli comenzo poco a poco a disparar como antes.

-Bien hecho.- elogio la chica luego de ver un exitodo disparo de una gelatinosa.

-Gracias, es como si supiera ya como hacerlo.- Trixie sonrio. Parecia que todo comenzaba a dar resultado.

-De acuerdo, ahora hay que ver si puedes darle a un objetivo en movimiento. Disparame una destello.- Eli se impresiono por el pedido.

- Disparate? No se si pueda.

-Vamos, no me hara dan'o. Solo hazlo.- Eli suspiro y cargo la dicha babosa. Apunto a la muchacha, pero esta no dejaba de evadirlo.

- Que haces?

- Que parte de "objetivo en movimiento" no entiendes? Cuando le disparas a alguien en un duelo real, no esperes que se quede alli listo para que lo golpees. Tienes que afinar tu punteria para poder darle aunque te esquive. Estas listo?

-Eso creo...- volvio a apuntarle y trato de seguirla con el arma. Finalmente, disparo, pero la babosa solo le dio al suelo.

-No apuntas muy bien...

-No me digas.- cargo una gelatinosa, pero de repente Pronto corrio hacia el.

- Es cierto que no puedes recordar nada? Ni a la Banda, ni a tus babosas, ni al Doctor Blakk?- pregunto el topoide a gritos.  
Kord venia corriendo detras de el, para tratar de detenerlo antes de que llegara a Eli, pero vio que ya era tarde. Trixie solo miro aquel cuadro con una cara de desepcion. Pronto era increible rastreando lugares, pero no era para nada discreto.

- Acaso las palabras "no lo menciones a el" tienen algun significado para ti?- pregunto furioso el troll. Pronto se encogio avergonzado. Eli no pudo evitar reirse.

-No importa, supuse que algo como esto pasaria.

-Si, pero la idea era evitarlo para no hacerte sentir mal.- se volteo hacia los jovenes y vio las babosas en sus lanzadoras.-  
Que estan haciendo aqui?

-Vemos si Eli puede recordar como disparar como lo hacia antes.

- Y que tal vas con eso?- le pregunto a Eli.

-Creo que casi lo logro...

-Si, excepto por los blancos en movimiento.- Eli no respondio. Puso una sonrisa maliciosa y disparo de sorpresa la babosa gelatinosa a Trixie, con el fin de sorprenderla. Pero nuevamenbte, ella evadio su disparo, y respondio con una jabonosa,  
volviendolo a encerrar en ella.

- Que acaso esto va a volverse una contumbre?- Trixie se acerco riendo hacia el y lo saco de alli.

-Jajaja, ya dominas los disparos sorpresa, pero recuerda que no eres el unico que los hace.- Eli bajo la mirada averginzado.  
La persona a la que habia tratado de impresionar todo el dia era ahoa quien lo reprochaba. Trixie acerco su mano hacia el y levanto su barbilla.- Aun asi, hiciste un buen trabajo.- eso le devolvio la sonrisa.

Kord vio en aquel momento una ocacion para jugarles una broma igual que Berpy. Asi que cargo una babosa dividible y les disparo a ambos, haciendolos caer al suelo uno frente al otro.

- Pero que...?- Eli trato de buscar al responsable del disparo, pero la risa malvada del troll lo delataba.- Kord?

-Lo siento. Fue un error.- las demas babosas comenzaron a reirse de la pareja nuevamente caida, pero Pronto no entendia aun el chiste.

- De que se rien todos?

-Jajaja, te perdiste de mucho, Pronto.- rio Kord, retirandose adentro con las babosas.

-Chicos, esperen, un poco de ayuda aqui?- llamo Trixie. Eli entendio enseguida que aquella broma era producto de la pregunta que le habia hecho al troll un rato antes.

-Olvidalo, ellos no nos ayudaran.- le dijo a la peliroja. Trataron de sentarse, y luego de mil y una maniobras, lo lograron.  
Quedaron sentados de frente, pero aun unidos por las piernas. Trataron de soltar a la rebelde babosa, ya que esta se negaba a separarlos.

-Y... dime, crees que ya disparo como antes?- Eli trataba de buscar un tema de conversacion para terminar con aquel incomodo silencio.

-Nah, aun te falta un poco.

- Y que hay de aquel animal metalico?

- Hablas de tu Meca-Bestia?- dijo Trixie, riendose del curioso nombre que habia adaptado para el vehiculo.

-Si, cuando podre usarla?

-Tal vez luego, no creo que se ta haga tan dificil manejarla.

-De acuerdo... Y gracias por, bueno, ayudarme a recordar algunas cosas.- Trixie abrio sus ojos impresionada.

-Espera, ya puedes recordar?

-Eso creo... la babosa infierno se me hace algo familiar. Tambien me parece acordarme de ti y de Kord, aunque no del topoide.  
(ironico, tomando en cuenta que fue el primero que conocio.)

-Eso es genial.- faltaba solo una vuelta para soltarse, pero ambos quisieron desatarla al mismo tiempo. Trixie puso su mano sobre el nudo e Eli hizo lo mismo, de manera que sus dedos se entrelazaron. Se miraron el uno al otro, pero desviaron rapidamente la vista sin soltarse. La babosa considero que era ya suficiente, asi que se cayo por si misma, dejandolos libres. No dudaron en ponerse de pie, pero antes de entrar...

-Eli...- dijo Trixie deteniendole por el brazo.

- Si?- contesto volteandose. Trixie no dijo nada. Puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho y planto un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda.

-Me alegra que vulevas a recordarnos.- sin mas que decirle, ella entro, pero Eli se quedo alli se pie, completamente congelado. Levanto lentamente su mano y cubrio su mejilla, insolito por aquel acto. Sonrio un poco y entro al refugio. Kord fue el primero en notar su sonrisa de enamorado y no pudo evitar a cercarse a preguntar.

-Mmmm... como se liberaron de esa babosa?- No hubo contestacion...- Eli?- Nada.- Hola? Tierra a Eli Shane!

- Que? Ah, hola Kord, hace cuanto estas ahi?- En venganza de haberlo, ignorado, no le contesto, pero no pudo evitar retirarse riendo en voz baja al pensar como serian las cosas al dia siguiente, al ensen'arle a manejat una Meca...  
============================================================================================================================ Cuarta parte! Ya se que subi apenas la tercera ayer, pero hasta yo me quede con la duda de que seria de esos dos...  
Comentarios? 


	5. Mecas y accidentes

Eli abrio los ojos. Un extran'o sonido de motores lo habia despertado. Se asomo por la ventana y vio a sus compan'eros programando y ajustando sus Meca-Bestias. Penso que esta seria la oportunidad para ver si de una buena vez podria recordar mas, asi que no dudo el alistarse y bajar corriendo las escaleras. A punto de abrir la puerta, un chillido lo detuvo.

- Pero que...-?- volteo para ver a Burpy (gracias por la correccion) sobre uno de los muebles. Se acerco hacia el y se inclino para verle de frente.- Hola, que pasa, amigo?- la babosas infierno se subio a su hombro derecho de un salto,  
haciendolo sonreir.- Muy bien, vamos afuera.

Salio y de inmediato Kord lo abordo.

-Bienvenido a tu primera... eh, segunda leccion para aprender a condicir Meca-Bestias. Estas listo?

-Mas que nunca.- Eli se disponia a subir a su vehiculo, pero Pronto se interpuso.

-Ah, pero antes, el gran Pronto te ensen'ara algunos trucos basicos para montar de manera adecuada estos peligrosos medios de transporte...- mientras el topoide presumia de sus "estrategias" con Eli, Trixie entro un momento en el refugio y regreso con su camara. Kord la vio.

-No me digas que planeas grabar a Eli aprendiendo a conducir su Meca...

- Y perderme otro espectaculo como el de ayer con las babosas? Por supuesto que pieso filmar esto.

- Y sera esa la unica razon...?- susurro Kord. Trixie lo miro extran'ada, pero no le dio importancia.

-... y esos son los puntos basicos.- siguio diciendo Pronto.- Ahora los avanzados...

-Creo que ya es suficiente explicacion.- lo detuvo Kord.- Ahora Eli, ensen'ame lo que tienes...- Tomando en cuenta algunas de las cosas que Pronto habia dicho, logro encender a Lake y ponerlo en marcha por unos dos metros.

- Como lo hago?

-Vas bien, pero a esa velocidad, alcanzaras a los tipos malos en yo diria... mil an'os.- Eli se descepciono ante este comentario.- Amigo, no estas mal para empezar, pero estas cosas con para distancias largas con gran velocidad.

Aquel patio era demasiado estrecho para correr una larga distancia, asi que esta practica tuvo que ser llevada a cabo afuera.

- Listo, Pronto?- grito Kord. El topoide estaba a una distancia de cien metros.- Bien, Eli. Ahora tienes que correr hasta donde esta el, tomar la babosa bengala y regresar. Aqui tomaremos el tiempo. (Mecanico, lanzador y ahora, entrenador, existe algo que no puede hacer Kord?)

Eli arranco su Meca y la hizo correr lo mas rapido que pudo, pero al llegar cerca de Pronto, olvido cual de todos aquellos botones era el freno. Intento tirar de la reversa, pero esto solo provoco que la Meca patinara y tropezara de todas formas con Pronto. Al oir el estruendo, los otros dos fueron con ellos, pero no pudieron contener la risa al verlos a ambos en el suelo, con barro de arriba a abajo...

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos cual es tu debilidad en esto: los frenos.- rio Kord levantando las dos Mecas. Eli no respondio,  
aquello era ya bastante humillante.- Tienes que presionar el boton azul, con eso la detendras.

Una vez todo arreglado, hicieron otro intento. Esta vez, Eli encontro el freno a tiempo, tomo la babosa y estaba a punto de regresar, pero cuando volteo, se percato de que Trixie estaba filmando todo. Los nervios se apoderaron de el, haciendole confundir el boton del freno con el acelerar. Paso en frente de los dos y fue frenando cuando casi llegaba a los quinientos metros.

Siguiente prueba: obstaculos. Trixie lanzo una babosa congelada y esta creo monticulos, rampas y aros, a traves de los cuales Eli tenia que superar.

-Segunda parte de la leccion, preparado Eli?- El Shane trago grueso.

-Si... seguro...- Kord lanzo una babosa destello para indicar el inicio de la prueba y el arranco. Las dos primeras rampas las deslizo con habilidad, pero en la tercera se resbalo y cayo sobre uno de los monticulos. Aunque paso por el primer aro,  
otra rampa fue su perdicion. Al frenar, la cola de Lake golpeo cuatro aros y, sorprendentemente, estos cayeron justo de manera que cuatro monticulos quedaron en sus centros. Continuo avanzando. Uno de los monticulos fue demasiado pequen'o para verlo y volvio a tropezar, pero ahora fue el quien termino, de nuevo, en el suelo. La ultima rampa fue su "amortiguador".  
Su Meca quedo sobre un hongo. Eli se levanto, humillado por las intermitentes risas de sus espectadores, y se dirigio hacia su entrenador.

- Y bien?

- Enserio quieres una respuesta?

-Nop.

Luego de una serie de percances similares, Eli termino por destruir todas y cada una de las pista de entrenamiento. Agotado y exausto, regreso con los demas al refugio. Apenas llegaron, Eli subio a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama. Quien iba a decir que ser el mismo seria tan agotador?  
============================================================================================================================ Lo deje algo corto por que hoy tenemos vistas en mi casa, asi que a ratitos me escapo para escrbir partes.

Nota para AF Darkness: Muchisimas gracias por tu opinion, la tomare en cuenta para modificar la historia. Los comentarios que dejan son para ver mi fallas y modificarlas. Creo que ya tengo una pequen'a idea para salir un poco de mis clasicos finales...

Nota para ana: No comentaste con cuenta, asi que te escribi el nombre asi, espero que no te moleste. Si seguire escribiendo de Iron Man, terminar el fic de "Cambiemos de Armadura" es algo que esta fijo en mis planes, pero la historia de "Pepper,  
que?" no es mia. Es de mi amiga, Circe-Arista17. Si quieres, puedo hablar con ella.

Nota para Guest: Gracias por los datos, te juro que ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza que Trixie existiese desde hace tanto.  
Jaja, es como la "Veterana" de la serie. Gracias de nuevo por la correcion del nombre de BURPY. 


	6. Una pequeña vuelta

La humillante prueba del dia anterior no habia dejado dormir en paz al joven Shane. En su cabeza solo daban vueltas aquellas vergonzosas caidas, y peor aun, que Trixie habia visto todo aquello. Queria redimirse, pero solo tenia una idea de como hacerlo.

Mucho antes de que los demas despertaran, salio lo mas discretamente posible del refugio hacia el garage. Monto su Meca y salio antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, ya que por alguna razon, no le habian dejado salir antes del lugar sin la compan'ia de alguno de ellos. No comprendia por que no podia salir solo, despues de todo, solo habia perdido su memoria, no era un nin'o.

-Muy bien amigo,- dijo a LUCKY.- probemos que podemos hacerlo mejor...

Dio algunas vueltas, cuidando de no alejarse mucho de la guarida. Evadio arboles, hongos y rocas, cada vez con mas agilidad. Aprendio a manipular mejor lo botones y palancas de comando, y controlar la velocidad. Una vez dominadas esas areas, decidio practicar lanzar babosas sobre la meca. Comenzo con su babosa destello y bengala, y asi progresivamente intento darle a distintos blancos con babosas cada vez mas poderosas, hasta llegar a Burpy.

-Bien, tu eres la ultima, ¿estas listo?- desde la pistola, la infierno asintio valiente. Eli apunto a un gran pun'ado de rocas que se encontraban en una pendiente, con la esperanza de hacerlas caer. En una gran bola de fuego, Burpy se transformo y dio con exito a su blanco. Luego regreso con una gran sonrisa a su lanzador.- Bien hecho.- La celebracion se interrumpio cuando Eli noto que comenzaba a hacerse de dia.- Sera mejor que volvamos antes de que los demas lo noten. No puedo esperar a ver la expresion de sus rostro cuando vean cuanto hemos mejorado.

Ya a punto de llegar, escucharon varios ruidos de disparos.

-¿Qu dicen chicos? ¿Quieren ir a averiguar que sucede alli?- todas asintieron y se pusieron en camino. Encontraron a Loke y Lode (no se si escribe asi el nombre de esos dos) disparando contra la entrada de una caverna. Parecian estar tratando de ce cellarla.

-Muy bien, creo que con eso es suficiente. Ya no podran salir de ahi.- dijo Loke.

-Jaja, si, por que estan encerrados,-no era necesario que Eli los recordara para saber a quien le faltaba un tornllo. Se acerco hacia ellos, pero Lode lo vio antes.- Mira, Eli Shane vino a hacernos compan'ia.

-Asi que saben quien soy...- los villanos se quedaron confusos. Claro que sabian quien era, pero no sabian lo que pasaba con el.

-¿Es acaso una broma? Claro que sabemos quien eres.

-oh, ¿de verdad?- se dirigio a sus babosas. Estas asintieron.

-Esto debe ser una distraccion,- dijo Loke a su hermano- ¡dispara!- ambos lanzaron babosas demoledoras malvadas, haciendo caer a Eli de su Meca.

-Ok, esto no salio como pensaba...

En la guarida...

-Buenos dias, chicos...- dijo Trixie entrando en la cocina.

-Hola,- saludo el troll- ¿Eli aun sigue dormido?

-Eso parece...

-Pues que duerma todo lo que quiera, jamas rompera el record de Pronto.- presumio el topoide.

-Ire a despertarlo...- subio y fue al cuarto del chico, pero en cuanto abrio la puerta...- Eli, es hora de desper... ¿Eli?- bajo de nuevo, extran'ada.- Eli no esta en su habitacion.

-¿Que?

-No esta, es enserio.

-Esto no pinta bien...- Kord salio hacia el garage.

-Pronto les asegura que el esta bien.

-Si, tal vez tengas razon...- dijo la peliroja no muy convencida.- Ademas, el no es tan imprudente...

-Creo que si lo es...- entro diciendo Kord.- Su Meca no esta.

-¿¡Que!? ============================================================================================================================ Por fin el sexto capitulo! De verdad, perdon por la tardanza. Tengo problemas de vista y mis lentes sufrieron un percance, asi que no puedo estar mucho tiempo frente a la computadora.

Otra cosa, el final de la historia no lo tenia en mente todavia cuando AF Darkness me comento que era demasiado predecible, asi que, porfa, no lo molesten, el solo dio su opinion, que es lo que siempre les pido, y decidi tomar su sugerencia. ¿Dejare de escribir EliXie? JAMAS! Se los aseguro. Su comentario solo le dio un rumbo mucho mas interesante a mi idea, e igual, si creen que va medio chueca o quieren que le agregue algo, estoy abierta a las sugerencias.

De paso, les quiero contar una pequen'a idea que se me ocurrio: Habia estado pensando en hacer un OC, una chica para ser mas especifica. Pero obviamente, ella no va a interferir de ningun modo con EliXie, pero si pensaba emparejarla con un personaje de BajoTerra ya existente. ¿Creen que seria una buena idea?


	7. ¡¡¡ELI!

- Como que no esta su Meca?

-De verdad, no esta.

-No puede ser, por que haria algo como esto?

-Tal vez salio a dar una vuelta.- dijo Pronto para bajar la presion.

-Debemos ir a buscarlo.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Kord y salieron las mas rapido posible.

Con Eli...

-Hey,. esperen, quienes son ustedes?

-Ja! Como si fueramos a caer en tu juego. Sabemos que es solo para despistar nuestra atencion.- Eli estaba confundido. Bien sabia que ellos desconocian su percance, pero aun asi no podia evitar preguntarse quienes eran.

-Bien, al menos diganme que era lo que hacian.

-Nada que te importe, nin'o. Son negocios de Blakk.- Blakk? Que acaso habia alguien mas en esto?

- Quien es Blakk?- pregunto. Los dos lanzadores comenzaban a hartarse de sus preguntas, que para ellos, no tenian el mas minimo sentido.

- Ya basta!- exclamo Loke.- Arreglaremos esto con un duelo.- retrocedieron para tomar posiciones para el desafio.-Este ya empieza a sustarme...- comento a su hermano.

Eli se puso de pie y cargo su lanzadora con Jouls. Sus oponentes cargaron las suyas con babosas carnero malvadas y dispararon. Jouls electrocuto a la primera babosa, pero la segunda logro noquearle. Luego, siguio su trayectoria y derrumbo a Eli, otra vez...

- Vamos! Que pasa contigo hoy? Ya despierta!- una vez de pie, fue el turno de Tejedora de atacar. Bloqueo con su red a las malvadas que dispararon los gemelos y capturo a estos en una gran telaaran'a, atandolos al rededor de un tronco. Eli se acerco vistorioso a ambos, pero una babosa tornado malvada se interpuso en su camino. Aunque ya no se alteraba tanto como antes con las babosas, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a aquella criatura.

- Wow! Y justo cuando crei que no podia ver algo mas aterrador...- recogio a su babosa aracnida y miro con burla a los derrotados secuaces.

-Asi que ya volviste...- dijo Lokee enojado.

- Volver? Cuando se fue?- pregunto Lode. Al perecer su hermano no comprendio su comentario. Estaba por responder, cuando los varios ruidos de MecaBestias lo detuvieron.

-Oh no...- era evidente que en el refugio ya habian notado su ausencia.

- Eli!- dijo Trixie, bajando de un salto de su Meca.- Que acaso perdiste la cabeza?

- Que haces aqui?- siguio Kord.

-Pronto tiene una pregunta mas importante, que paso aqui?- los demas voltearon, para ver un escenario en el que definitivamente se habia llevado a cabo un duelo.

-Eli, tu... luchaste con tus babosas?

-Eh, si, pero no salio nada mal, te lo aseguro.

-Eso no cambia nada...- dijo la peliroja volviendose hacia el.- Por que huiste?

-No hui, solo queria probar de nuevo con la MecaBestia.

- Pero por que no nos dijiste nada? No tenias preocupados...- ahora Kord comenzaba a sonar como si fuera su padre.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intencion asustarlos...- dijo cabizbajo. Trixie puso una mano en su hombro y el levanto su rostro.

-Solo prometenos que no lo haras de nuevo, si?- cuando estaba punto de asentir, una gran explosion los hizo caer a todos. Durante el emotivo momento, Loke y Lode se habian liberado de la red, y no disponian irse sin cobrar venganza por su humillacion.

-Aawww... todo esto es tan dulce...- se burlo el lanzador de rojo.- Pero Blakk tiene mas tareas para nosotros y no podemos dejar ninguna sin concluir...- les apuntaron con babosas electro shocks malvadas.

- Esperen!- dijo Eli, poniendose de pie y colocandose delante de sus compan'eros.-Su problema aqui es conmigo.- ambos bajaron sus lanzadoras.- Si quieren deshacerse de alguien, ese alguien soy yo, dejenlos a ellos fuera de esto.

-Muy bien,- Loke cambio su electro shock por una carnero.- si insistes...- disparo la babosa y esta impacto a Eli, quien cayo de espaldas y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza contra una roca, quedando inconsiente.

- ELI!  
============================================================================================================================ No pense que esta historia fuera a requerir tantos capitulos, pero en fin, aqui esta. Y como siempre, mil gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, y que creen? TENGO LENTES NUEVOS! 


	8. Bienvenido de vuelta

Mientras los demas corrieron hacia su compan'ero caido, Loke y Lode escaparon al asegurarse de que no serian seguidos por ninguno de ellos. Habian sido enviados alli solo a completar un trabajo, el Doctor Blakk nunca les indico que debian acabar con la Banda de Shane, y con su lider inconsiente, ellos no serian un problema.

Trixie fue la primera en llegar a Eli y se lanzo se rodillas junto a el. Kord y Pronto llegaron tras ella.

- Eli?- llamo el troll lo alejaron de la roca y lo recostaron en el suelo. Burpy se acerco a su mejilla y comenzo a rozarla,  
con la esperanza de que despertase.

-Esto no luce bien...- sen'alo Pronto.

-Eli, por favor, despierta...- Trixie lo sacudio un poco.

-No hagas eso, no funcionara.- dijo Kord. Ella dejo de moverlo y levanto su cabeza para revisar que no hubiera ninguna herida grave. Suspiro tranquila al ver que en efecto no habia ninguna, pero no cabia duda que en unas horas tendria un buen moreton. Eli seguia respirando normal, pero aun estaba desmayado.

- Que vamos a hacer ahora? Si su memoria se perdio de nuevo, jamas podra volver a ser el mismo.- dijo la preocupada chica.

-Eso sin mencionar que tantos impactos podrian causarle varios problemas a futuro.- la peliroja volteo hacia el troll asustada. Sus comentarios no ayudaban en lo mas minimo. Kord se percato de esto y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de consolarla. Trixie solo bajo la cabeza y se aferro a la mano de Eli.

Todos estaban preocupados, a excepcion de uno. La pequen'a babosa amnesius se acerco al lanzador caido, pero no lucia triste o trataba de despertarlo, solo estaba alli, como esperando que algo sucediera. Burpy la miro y se acerco curioso a ver que hacia. La otra babosa volteo a verle, le sonrio y siguio mirando al chico. Burpy estaba confundido, pero su compan'era sabia lo que sucederia, despues de todo, esta no seria la primera vez que sus poderes afectaban a alguien.

-Se que una vez que despierte estara bien, pero seguira sin recordar nada u olvidara todo lo que le hemos tratado de recordarle.

-Podemos hacerlo de nuevo...

-Lo se, pero extran'o al viejo Eli.

-Sigue siendo el.

-No es lo mismo...- lo levantaron y lo llevaron de vuelta al refugio. Sus babosas se negaban a alejarse de el. Lo llevaron a su cuarto. Lo unico que quedaba ahora era esperar a que despertara. Kord fue a revisar su meca para asegurarse de que no hubiera sufrido dan'os y Pronto lo ayudaba. Trixie prefirio quedarse con Eli. Se sento en una silla al lado de su cama, con la misma angustia que sus babosas. Noto que una en particular actuaba diferente a las demas ante la situacion, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Burpy era quien lucia mas desanimado.- No te preocupes...- le dijo acariciandola.- Eli despertara.

Una hora habia pasado ya, pero Eli no daba sen'ales de mejorar. Trixie no habia salido de alli, es mas, se habia quedado dormida. Estaba recostada sobre el borde de la almohada, justo al lado del rostro de Eli, y estaba abrazada a su hombro. Las babosas tambien se habian cansado de esperar. Jouls estaba dormido sobre Eli, Dirigible estaba recostado sobre el brazo de Trixie, y Berpy y la babosa Amnesius estaban recostadas una contra la otra.

Finalmente, Eli comenzo a abrir los ojos. Miro hacia un lado para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitacion, pero cuando volteo sintio algo suave junto a su mejilla. Vio entonces a Trixie dormida tranquilamente. Sonrio al verla alli, pero estaba algo confundido. Podria jurar que antes no se encontraba ahi. No le quedo de otra que despertarla.

-Trix... Trixie...- susurro acariciando su cabello.

-Mmmhh...- ni siquiera se movio.

-Trixie, despierta...

-Mmmhhh, cinco minutos mas...- dijo somnolienta. Eli no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa. Tomo la mano que tenia sobre su hombro y la quito de alli para sentarse sin golpearla, pero no vio a Jouls y esta cayo sobre la cama.

-Oh, lo siento, Jouls.- la babosa electro shock sacudio su cabeza para despertarse. Volteo hacia Eli y comenzo a chillar,  
feliz de que ya no estuviera inconsiente. Sus ruidos despertaron a las demas, quienes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.- Ey, ey,  
tranquilos, amigos, que pasa con ustedes?- Burpy se acerco a Eli, quien lo coloco en su hombro, mientas que Dirigible despertaba a Trixie.

- Que sucede...?- se sento y comenzo a restregarse sus ojos.

-Trixie, sabes lo que pasa con las babosas?- quito sus manos de su rostro al oir la voz de Eli. Entonces lo vio justo frente a ella.

- Eli!- exclamo feliz, lanzandose sobre el. Rodeo su cuello en un abrazo, dejandolo casi sin aire.

-Trix, necesito respirar...- ella aligero un poco su agarre y lo miro de frente.

-Espera, tu me recuerdas?- Eli quedo aun mas confundido.

- Recordarte? Como podria olvidarte? Te sientes bien?

-Yo estoy bien, pero tu no lo estabas hace unas horas.

- Por que? Que paso? Como fue que llegue aqui?

- Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Pues, sali un rato afuera. Ahi me encontre con Twist y tuvimos un duelo. Creo que por error me di a mi mismo con la babosa que encontre...

- Es esta?- pregunto ella ensen'ando la babosa Amnesius sobre su mano.

- Si! Hola de nuevo, amiguita.- la babosa salto a sus manos.

-Bueno, esa es una babosa especial. Hace olvidar todo a la persona a la que golpea.

-Wow, un segundo, olvidar?- Trixie suspiro y le conto, lo mas resumido posible, todo lo que paso esos tres dias: cuando lo encontro, cuando le mostraron los videos para que recordara, cuando tuvieron que ensen'arle de nuevo como disparar y para que servia cada babosa, cuando monto por primera vez/de nuevo una MecaBestia y finalmente el incidente de esa man'ana.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados. Ninguno de nosotros penso que un golpe seria lo que te devolveria la memoria.- Eli estaba impactado, pero al menos todo habia vuelto ya a la normalidad.

-Esto es... extran'o. Yo no se como...

-Descuida, ya todo esta bien. Solo estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto...- Trixie volvio a abrazarlo, pero esta vez, con menos fuerza para evitar asfixiarlo. Para Eli aun habian muchas cosas que comprender, pero estaba aliviado de que su accidente no hubiera sido permanente, ademas, aun tenia a su equipo, que siempre estaria alli para salir juntos de cualquier inconveniente que se presentara. Le devolvio el abrazo a Trixie, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y su espalda con el otro. Se quedaron asi hasta que recordaron que no estaban solos cuando una de las babosas llamo su atencion.

- Que pasa, chicos?- pregunto Eli volteandose hacia ellas, aun sin soltar a Trixie. La babosa Amnesius se acerco lentamente hacia el. Eli la tomo y la acerco a Trixie.- Creo que tenemos un nuevo recluta en el equipo.

-Si, y ademas, es tierno...- dijo acariciando su cabeza. La babosa estaba feliz de pertenecer ahora a una familia.

- Y como crees que deberiamos llamarla...?  
============================================================================================================================ Listo! Ocho capitulos y al fin concluye, bueno, no del todo...  
Ojala les haya gustado la historia.  
Ultima pregunta del fic, como les gustaria que se llamara la babosa Amnesius? Este no sera el unico fic en el que va a salir y necesita un nombre como las demas.

Nota rapida: Puedo "prestar" esta babosa si quieren usarla en un fic propio, siempre y cuando me pidan permiso primero, desde luego.

Emh, y otra cosa, es que creo que se me confundieron con lo del OC. Ella no iba a formar parte de este fic, si no de otra historia que estoy preparando. Y ya que ustedes me la aprobaron, pues a empezar a escribir de ha dicho. Pero eso si: no va a estar aqui pronto, quiero asegurarme de que quede bien elaborada antes de subir siquiera el primer capitulo.

Y Guest, creeme, no hay manera posible de que ella pueda intervenir con EliXie. Todo lo contrario, puede que ayude a darles un empujon...

Un abrazote desde Costa Rica y muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar. 


End file.
